Things Are Not Always What They Seem
by sailormoonlover
Summary: Michelle and Al’s parents went to South Africa for vacation leaving the two kids at their aunts and uncles house. But what they don’t expect is that the worst is to come. Can they escape with their lives or will they die trying!


**Things Are Not Always What They Seem**

**Title: Things Are Not Always What They Seem**

**Author: sailormoonlover**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Horror/ Tragedy/ Family**

**Status: In- Progress**

**Size: 29 KB**

**Words: 1,795**

**Pages: 5**

**Disclaimer!! I do not own Goosebumps!! I am NOT R. L. Stine! I wish I were but I'm not!! I do not own Goosebumps but I wish I did! But I do own this storyline!**

AN: Hi everyone!! Miss. Amy here! I'm doing this story because I was so sad when my parents left for vacation leaving my brother and me at our aunt's place but

luckily none of this happened! Also, I'm doing this because I'm bored and I'm in a car with a laptop so why not? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. Please read

and review!! Also this is very scary and is not for anyone under thirteen years of age. So let's get started!! Please review when you're done! Thanks for choosing

this story! If you like scary then I think this is a great choice for you. On with the story! I dedicate this story to Ambrosia, Hannah, John, Silva and my newest friend,

totallyspytrue also known as Lina Destin. Thank you guys so much!!** Also, if you review more than once for this story and help motivate me to continue, your **

**name will be ****added**** as well.**Thanks for choosing to read this story and

**PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THE (AN)!!**

* * *

**Summery:**

Michelle and Al's parents went to South Africa for vacation leaving the two kids at their aunts and uncles house. But what they don't expect is that the worst is to come. Can they escape with their lives or will they die trying?!

* * *

Hi everyone. My name's Michelle Conner. My parents decided to go to South Africa for vacation and just leave me and my brother, Al Conner, at our aunt's house. I

know, how cruel are they? Anyways, I'm going to be stuck with my bossy stuck up cousins and my aunt and uncle. I hope I come out alive. This is the first time we have been to their house because it's so far away. My brother is going to be annoying for the rest of the summer. I can just see it! I hate them for doing this to us but he doesn't seem to mind. So right now we are in my dad's car driving over to Florida. I hope we don't get lost!

"We're here!" My dad calls out cheerfully.

"Hip, hip hooray" I mutter.

"Hey, don't be such a drama queen! Who cares! We're in Florida and you're acting like that!" My brother Al always has to put in his two cents!

"Leave me alone! We are in the middle of nowhere with a big pond no one cares about. Why me?" I can't help but wonder. It's true my aunt likes to live in secluded

areas and in the middle of nowhere might I add. We get our luggage and hurry to the house. Behind the pond are the woods. No one dares to go in there. Legend

says that in those woods, people go in but never come out. I don't believe in that stuff. I'll even go explore it tomorrow. I was really tired when we finally got our

luggage into the house. The moon was really pretty tonight! It's a full moon tonight! Have you ever seen a moon's shadow on a pond? If you did, you probably

know what I'm talking about when I say it is the most gorgeous thing! My aunt and everybody said that they were going out for the night and left us the keys

under the mat. We were to make ourselves at home. They would come back tomorrow. Weird how they didn't come to greet us. There have been tons of legends of

this place. One of it was that there was once a whole town here but everybody mysteriously died only to be found the next day by police who was on vacation.

They took the corpses and examined the skeletons. That was all that was left. Bones and nothing more. No blood or arteries left behind. The police worked on the

case for years but there was never any trace of blood or anything for that matter. The houses left behind by the owners were just that, houses and it looked like

normal houses. No blood. No signs that people lived there except their stuff was left behind. The police finally decided to drop the case since there was no proof at

all. To be respectful, they buried the people and left their stuff there. Years later, other people moved into the houses including my aunt and her family. Like I said

before, the stories were probably just made up to scare children into going to bed early. That and nothing more. Just stories. But since it's been so many years

since that day (according to the legend) no one truly knows if this legend is true or not. What do you think? The supposed village is supposed to be around my aunt's place and I passed it on my way here.

"Hey Al! Want to join me tomorrow on my way to that village?!" I yelled knowing that he'd know exactly what village I was talking about.

"Hell no! You go by yourself or are you scared?" He asked back at me. Now normally I LOVE challenges and I do it anyways no matter what challenge it was.

"Was that a challenge?" I ask knowing the answer already.

"Yes. I dare you to go to that 'village' and not come back for an hour at least." I smirked knowing this was an easy give and take.

"And if I come back after an hour perfectly fine?" I asked. Al frowned, "You get to keep that new teen magazine that you're always bothering me for." He replied a hint of a smirk on his face. "That is IF you survive…" He trailed off looking at my equally determined face.

"You got yourself a deal!" I say smiling evilly. Then my parents, Al and I settled in for the night.

* * *

Flashes of my dream:

**Flash one**: I peered around hoping to find someone. Who though? I don't remember. I hear voices. "We'll get rid of them! We don't need them for long. We'll take them piece by piece!" Take who piece by piece? Get rid of who? Who were these people? What did they mean get rid of that person? Are these serial killers?! How did I get here? Then they looked in my direction. Their faces were blurs. I couldn't see them! I began running intent on getting away……

**Flash two**: I woke up to a dark and damp place. Where was I? I heard mutterings. "She's awake! Finally! Princess, we've been waiting for you…… for a LONG time…… Please come with us……" Princess? Who was she? Were they talking to me? What did they mean? I couldn't see them clearly! They were all blurred out! Who was this princess and what did they want with me anyways?!

**Flash three**: I was on the grass. Cuts and bruises all over my skin. I moaned out from the pain and the dizziness. But I had to keep going or else they would catch up. Who were they again? I couldn't remember! I heard screaming behind me. They were catching up and I knew this was the end for me! Would that be so bad though? The end? Death?

**Flash four**: I was standing in front of my people. I smiled. "I miss you guys! Now you will never be searching ever again for me." I heard myself say. My mouth moved but I didn't want it to. I tried to stop it but it was like I didn't have any control over my body or mouth for that matter. So I just listened to the words that came out.

"Yes princess! We'll all be together forever! We finally found you! We're so glad!" A guy in the front said. I realized that I couldn't see anyone's face! They were all blurs!

"Yes Erin, we'll all be together forever." I shivered to what 'my' mouth just said.

"Nice to have you back princess! We've waited oh, so long for your return!" Another guy voice from somewhere in the back said.

"Yes and I'm glad to be back Ed. We'll rule over now." I listen to what came out of 'my' mouth. 'I' pulled the hood over 'my' head.

* * *

**End of dreams…**

I woke thrashing about on the floor. My blankets were bound around my legs and thighs. I was breathing harder, my heartbeat rapid and not going to calm down

soon. I was frightened for the first time in my life. Me, Michelle Conner, scared? That just wasn't possible but yet it was a small dream that caused this. I finally got

calmed down and was able to pull the sheets off me. I got on shaky knees. I walked over to the door but paused when I reached it. Something just wasn't right

here. I didn't know this feeling but I had a gut instinct telling me to get out of here now or else. This feeling was not one I usually have and it was my first time

feeling like this. It scared me out. It really did. I know when to trust my gut instinct and I was NOT going to stay here. Whether mom and dad liked it or not, I was

leaving this place with them and Al. I just got a bad vibe and it rarely happens. But when it does, I decide to trust it. My first time that I'll be backing out of a

challenge by Al. Too bad. That magazine isn't going to be worth it after all. I gathered my courage and put my hand on the doorknob and turn it open. Then I let out a scream……

* * *

**AN:** Hi everyone!! **My B-day is coming up soon! August 24th to be exact!** Anyways, wish me a happy b-day! And I hope you all like this story! Please review it now!!

And stick around for the rest! PLZ REVIEW!! Thanks for choosing this story! Now is your time to tell me. Is it good or bad or neither? PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!! See

you next time on Things Are Not Always What They Seem!! Review!! Miss. Amy signing off.


End file.
